1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to gutters on residential and commercial buildings. More particularly, the invention relates to a retractable gutter.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Gutters are typically attached to the fascia under the eaves of a structure, to collect rainwater that drains from the roof. The fascia is a trim board that is fixed vertically on edge to the rafter ends or wall which conventionally carries the gutter around the eaves of the roof. In many regions that experience cold winters, snow falls on the roof of the structure and eventually melts, either due to heat loss through the roof, rain, or an ambient temperature that is above freezing. The melting snow water runs to the eaves and then into the gutter. The eave, however, is colder than the roof, so, as the water reaches the gutter, it begins to freeze. The gutter then fills up with ice and may eventually cause an ice dam to form under the eave, which may then cause water to run back up under the shingles, resulting in damage to the structure because of water leaking into the interior of the structure.
Tree debris is another source of failure of the conventional gutter system. Leaves and needles from trees often end up in gutters, carried there by wind and rain. This debris can plug up the entry to the downspout, and, as a result, force water to leak back into the facia area of the roof.
FIG. 1 (prior art) illustrates the problem with the conventional gutter system resulting from a plugged gutter.
What is needed therefore is a gutter system that can quickly and easily be moved away from the normal functional position to a protected position, so as to protect the gutter from ice build-up and/or tree debris.